In prior-art imaging apparatuses, raw image information (RAW image data) generated by an image sensor is subjected to de-Bayer processing (de-mosaic processing) and converted to a signal made of brightness and a color difference, and development processing such as noise elimination, optical strain correction, and making images proper for each signal is performed. In general, the brightness signal and the color-difference signal subjected to development processing are compressed and coded, and image data is recorded in a recording medium.
On the other hand, there are imaging apparatuses capable of recording RAW image data. The RAW image data includes a huge amount of data required for recording, but it has a merit that correction or degrading of original images can be minimized and edited after photographing, and is therefore preferred by experts. A configuration of an imaging apparatus for recording the RAW image data disclosed as an example is such that development parameters are recorded together with the RAW image data, and development and playing of the RAW image data are performed by using the development parameters in playing.